


Patty x Blackstar Fanfiction

by xsimonetachibana



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimonetachibana/pseuds/xsimonetachibana





	Patty x Blackstar Fanfiction

It was early evening at the Shibusen Fireworks Festival. Everyone was wearing their yukatas and looking pretty for the special occasion. Patty trotted alongside her sister, Liz, wearing a bright yellow yukata with a red sash and two little red bows clipped nicely on either side of her hair. Liz wore a dark purple yukata with a lilac sash and a purple hibiscus in her hair. She sighed as she looked down at her vibrantly dressed sister.   
“Patty, don’t you think you’re a little over-the-top with your outfit? I mean, your yukata clashes with your hair colour.”   
Patty looks up, with puppy-dog eyes. “You don’t like my outfit, big sis?” she says in a whiney tone, sniffing.

Liz rolls her eyes. “You’re such a crybaby, you know that? Of course I like your outfit, it’s just slightly… yellow.” Liz pats Patty’s head and they continue to walk, passing the stalls full of different foods and festival games.   
“Ooh, let’s try and win a plushy, big sis!” Patty tugs at her sister’s arm, towards a slightly big stall with plushy prizes hung all around the sides.   
Liz sighs. “Patty, you do know you ne-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as her little sister dragged her towards the crowded stall. Patty pushed and shoved her way towards the front and slammed down 3 coins.

 “I’d like 3 goes please!”   
The cashier took the money and handed Patty a fake gun. He instructed her to point it at the on-coming targets and shoot as many as she could in a minute.   
“Okay!” she announced, aiming the gun straight ahead.   
Liz stood next to her, facepalming. She sure knows how to make a fool out of herself, she thought.


End file.
